Duke Venomia's Madness
by Mizumi1593
Summary: OS sur la chanson du même titre


Un petit OS sur le thème des sept pêchés capitaux, ici la luxure ^^

Bonne lecture :)

* * *

Duke Venomia's Madness

* * *

_Quel étrange sensation... Quelques cheveux violets tombaient sur son visage, lui chatouillant légèrement le nez. Il essaya de bouger ses doigts mais il était trop faible. Tant pis...Un bruit de pas. Qui est-ce ? Seul des chaussures entre dans son champs de vision... Qui es-tu?_

-T'es moche ! Hurla un gamin.

-Ouai ! Caches-toi !

Une bande de gamins hurlaient et criaient sur un autre recroquevillait au sol. Des longues tracent sur ses joues témoignaient de ses pleurs. Il avait mit ses mains devant son visage pour se protéger des coups. Mais ça ne le protégeait pas de l'intérieur. Son cœur le faisait souffrir, pourquoi les autre le rejetaient-ils comme ça ? A cause de la couleur de ses cheveux ? De leur longueur ? Il les avait coupés, teinté, maltraité. Maintenant ils étaient long, mauve et bouclés. Ridicule. Ses parents ne s'occupaient pas de lui. La seule chose qui comptait pour lui dans ce monde s'était elle : Gumi. Une jolie jeune fille aux cheveux verts. C'était idiot, non ? Lui, le rejeté tomber amoureux de la plus jolie fille du village. La belle et la bête. Un rire triste le secoua faiblement. Les autres gamins étaient partis. Il releva la tête : il pleuvait. A quoi bon bouger...

_Le carrelage était froid sous lui mais son cœur était très chaud, un mélange étrange mais qui lui plaisait bruit de pas qu'il avait entendu s'était éloigné et les chaussures avaient disparut de son champs de vision. Sûrement une autre des filles qui prenaient la fuite. Tant pis._

Quand il se réveilla il n'était plus au même endroit. A l'abri sous une grange quelqu'un avait pris soin de ses blessures. Pourquoi une personne s'acharnait-elle à le maintenir à vie ? A prolonger son supplice... Il se redressa et remarqua un cheveux coincé dans sa veste. Il l'attrapa et l'examina attentivement : il avait une teinte bleutée. Il réfléchit un instant mais ne se rappela personne ayant une telle chevelure. Il était le seul monstre ici. Il haussa les épaules et sortit. Une fois arrivé au village il tomba à nouveau sur les autres enfants. Dès qu'ils le virent ils se mirent à le frapper et à se moquer de lui. D'habitude indifférent à tout ça cette fois-ci il voulut se défendre : Gumi était là. Quant-il la vit approcher il sentit son cœur s'enflammer. Les autres s'écartèrent sur son chemin, il resta là, bras ballant. Elle était devant lui, il n'osa pas lever son regard vers elle. S'est pour ça qu'il ne vit pas le coup partir. La claque retentit dans l'air, il chancela abasourdi. Une main sur sa joue brûlante il leva ses yeux perdus vers elle. Pourquoi ?

-Va te cacher, monstre ! Cracha t-elle, les yeux emplis de dégoût.

_Son passé remontait par vagues dans son esprit. Il fut saisit d'un rire nerveux en se souvenant comment celle qu'il aimait l'avait rejeté et humilié en n'avait jamais su qu'il l'aimait et à quel point ce qu'elle avait fait l'avait blessé._

Il était partit en courant, sans but précis. Fuyant simplement la réalité. Il finit par tomber à terre et se mit à pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps. Misérable.

_-_Alors petit, quelque chose ne va pas ? Demanda une étrange voix.

Il releva la tête pour voir une personne avec un capuche accroupit en face de lui.

-Q... Qui êtes-vous ?!

-Cela importe peu... Voudrais-tu que les gens t'aiment ? Susurra l'homme.

Il sentit un étrange froid le parcourir tandis que son esprit lui crié que c'était une mauvaise idée mais l'adrénaline prit possession de sa bouche.

-Oui.

-Alors signes simplement ici...

Simplement signer et les autres l'aimerait? Cela semblait si... Facile .. L'autre lui tendit un parchemin qu'il signât. A peine eu t-il fait ça que l'autre disparaissait avec le parchemin.

_Son sang avait pris une étrange tête mauve. Comme ses cheveux. C'était amusant. C'était amusant. Sa conscience le quittait peu à douleur n'était plus qu'une part infime de son être. La mort tant attendue approchait..._

Son nom était connu de tous Duke Venomia. Ce nom lui allait plutôt bien ! Assis sur son trône, une jeune fille appuyé contre ses jambes, une autre sur son épaule. Son passé ? Il l'avait abandonné, brûlé, oublié. Maintenant il avait pour lui toutes les plus belles filles du royaume, et bien sur, tout les plus beau garçons. Et elle aussi. Gumi, sa favorite. Il se leva, créant un mouvement dans son harem. Les jeunes filles à moitié dénudés et les hommes torses nu. Il les regarda, choisit un homme. Aux cheveux bleus. Et à l'incroyable chevelure bleutée. Il l'entraîna dans une pièce adjacente et le jeta sur le lit, l'autre se laissa faire, une lueur de désir dans ses yeux. Il défit rapidement sa veste avant de le rejoindre. Après qu'ils eurent atteint l'extase le bleuté se laissa tomber à côté de son maître. Le bleuté se laissa tomber à côté de son maître. Mais celui-ci, bien qu'essoufflé, se releva rapidement en voyant une fille au cheveux vert. Il la prit par le bras et l'entraîna avec lui.

_La douleur s'était estompée tandis qu'il s'enfonçait de plus en plus dans le brouillard. S'était sa punition. Il avait voulut jouer avec le diable et il avait perdu. Est-ce si mal de vouloir être aimé..._

Une autre jeune fille venait d'arriver. Il en frémit d'excitation. Elle s'avança dans la grande salle, il allat à son encontre et lui tendit la main pour l'inviter à danser. Elle s'approcha, et fit un vif geste de la main. Il ne comprit trop tard. Il baissa les yeux sur sa poitrine : un poignard y était planté. Alors qu'il s'écroulait au sol, une expression de surprise peinte sur le visage, il vit toutes les filles et garçons partir en courant. Gumi passa à côté de lui. S'arrêta. Il sentit les battements de son cœur s'accélérer. Elle le regarda avec un regard de profond dégoût teinté de mépris avant de s'élancer dehors. La douleur de la lame lui parut soudain ridicule par rapport à celle de son cœur. Il tendit la main vers elle mais c'était inutile.

_Le bruit de pas à nouveau. Il lui parut éloigné mais s'était sûrement car il était entrain de mourir. Pourtant il sentit que quelqu'un le prenait par les épaules. Il ouvrit faiblement les yeux quand il sentit quelque chose de mouillé sur son visage._

-Je suis désolé.._._

_Kamui leva la main vers le visage de l'autre._

-Kaito... ?

_C'était bien lui. A côté de lui une perruque blonde et un poignard. Il sourit. C'était donc ça._

-Pardonne moi Kamui...

Mais celui-ci le regardait sans le voir, une voile léger sur ses yeux. Sa respiration se faisais de plus en plus faible.

-Je t'aime Kamui...

Le bleuté se baissa pour déposer ses lèvres sur celles, froides, de Kamui.

-Je ne pouvais plus supporter que tu l'aime elle, je te voulais rien que pour moi seul...

Kaito regarda Kamui. Il était déjà mort. Mais ce n'était pas grave car il allait bientôt le rejoindre.

* * *

Alors? Rewiew? xD


End file.
